my life once we began
by Xxpandagirl101xX
Summary: its a story i came up when watching a particular scene the chemistry was unbelievable. its when a plan can go astray but love prevails.
1. Chapter 1

_this is the story of how me and on one true love came together (soul mate bond) i know people always expected me with another but when it happens its so unexpected that you wouldn't believe it we have three lovely children together they are beautiful and our eldest just stared Hogwarts so i was looking though the old photo albums and i could see the connection every one said was there but i couldn't see untill it was time to face the truth anyway so this is how it started._

12 Years ago

It all started rather strangely to be honest. On one of the most saddest days up to that date. You see it was Rons first win in his first quiddich match and we were celebrating in the common room of griffindor tower you see and just as i was telling Harry off because he put Felix Felicis (Liquid luck) to improve rons game and he proceeded to tell me of equally for using a cofundus charm in tryout's on McCormack when lavender freaking brown pulled Ron from atop the table and proceed to snog his face of when she knew i had liked him. Over come with the need to either cry my eyes out of vomit i walked out of the common room ignoring the plea's from harry and Ginny to come back. I felt such a need to hide you see im not the kind of person to let people know they have upset me. i had just made charmed birds when Harry found me of course he is my best friend you know anyway he sat down and i asked ''does it hurt when you see dean with ginny'' he was quite a moment till i added ''i know you like her your my best friend harry'' again he was quite. In that moment in walked in Ron and that girl! she had the audacity to say ''looks like this room is taken'' that skank but it did give me an idea (ill get to that later) i was so out raged in that moment that as they were leaving i made my little birds chance after them in to a door it gave Ron a scare and he followed her instead of trying to find out what was wrong.

At the point they left i just broke down and found comfort in harry's arm he chose this moment to anser my question ''it feels like this exactly like this''. i continued crying for a few minuets until harry turned his head to kiss mine when the idea from earlier hit me again and i decided that if i was going to voice my idea now was a good time as any so for once i listened to my heart instead head. '' Harry i have a idea but please listen and don't jump to conclusions hear or think im stupid i just had an idea it may not be brilliant but it is an idea'' ''mione what are you on about'' ok here its goes i guess brain please let this work '' i had an idea harry i think it is a solution to both out unfortunate relationship problems but i have a few conditions if you agree but i will explain them after i tell you my idea is that ok'' i really am good get him to agree to my idea before the conditions '' mione you know i would do anything for you even give my life if it came to it so go on tell me the idea if it will stop you from being so depressed''. ''i think you and myself should pretend to date in order to make Ron and Ginny jealous maybe then they will realise that they have made a mistake by dating the wrong people'' ok my idea is out there and the look on his was priceless he went from shock to bewilderment finally awe ''Mione that brilliant why didnt i think of that i cant belive that iv been thinking of a way all term to make her jealous and in all of five minuets you make a brilliant plan''.

_**sorry cliff hanger i havent wrote a fanfic for so long and this appeals to me let me know what you think or if its worth me continuing it thank you**_

_**pandalove xoxox**_


	2. Chapter 2

_''Mione that brilliant why didn't i think of that i cant believe that iv been thinking of a way all term to make her jealous and in all of five minuets you make a brilliant plan''._

''really you think it's a good plan, i don't want you to agree to this unless you are doing it for your self as well not just for me'' here i go trying to talk him out of my own plan i could be really stupid sometimes huhh. '' mione im not doing this just for you i just think your plan will get us both what we want so i agree to your plan you just need to tell me off your conditions''.Well that went well i cant believe he agreed but he will probably unagree once her hears of what my conditions are you see im a virgin and if i want to develop a relationship with ronald i know i will need to rectify this situation so we can have a mature and loving bond. you might ask why i don't give ronald my virginity but you see i know he isn't a virgin and neither is Ginny (she gave it to dean Thomas beginning of term before all the trouble began with them) and i told them i lost mine last summer to a boy from were i live in a game of truth or dare on the train to Hogwarts. I just didnt want him to think i was frigid. Again you ask well why is Harry so special well he has made it quite clear that he will only give his virginity to someone important to him so why not me.

''well Harry you know on the train here when we were playing truth or dare'' here we go i hope he doesn't hate me ''yeah when we dared ron to put is bare arse against the carage door and he scared a group of first years. the poor kids they looked horrified hehe'' omg those poor baby's no wonder they avoid him in the hall there probably scared for life. any way back on track '' no even though we will go to hell for that... you remember when i got asked if i was still a virgin and i said no i wasn't'' uhhohh you can see the shock on his face '' yeah i remember Ron said you were lieing because some one as posh as you would wait until marriage or something'' well that's kind of rude but anyway ''well i lied i am still a virgin and i was hoping you could help me rectify that'' ok now his face is going from shock to really thinking ''you don't have to i was just thinking maybe you could help me and maybe we could get good at it before we get with either of Ginny or ron because they have experience and we dont disappoint them i mean i have hardly even kissed anyone'' his face goes blank '' and i know you have hardly kissed any one apart from ch'' and he is suddenly kissing me and i barely register whats happening until he is pulling away so i follow him and just like that i know this is going to be a good arrangement.

After we both have need for air we pull away and im freaking out because i think he is going to reject me even though its not him i want. its not stupid brain im ment to be the brightest witch of my age but the subject of boys baffles me. you see i can even focus for five in my head when it comes to them ''mione are you listening'' omg ''yeah im listening just zoned out a bit'' haha me zoned out ''well yeah anyway love i think its a great idea you know im worried about giving mine away to someone who will just through it in to the daily profit i took harry potters virginity. it would probably be front page news. im sorry im talking to much because im nervous so how will we approach this i mean how do we start'' OMG'' i guess we need to find some wear to do it with no chance of anyone walking in i think the room of requirement tomorrow would work but before that how about we head to the common room and make out some so that we get it out there that were together'' well that was easier than i thought well its probably because hes a boy and cant wait to get inside a woman for the first time i just hope he is gentle with me iv heard it can be quite painful the first time or that's what my dorm mates say but hey i can find out more later. ''OK mione lets go should i hold you hand or something'' i took his instead and of we went laughing and joking up to the tower sadness aside i imagine that this will work out just nicely for a while.

now while we walking i was planing the story for us to tell people.'Think that it would be best if we say that while i was upset i realised how lovely your eyes were i got lost in them and found my self leaning in to kiss you which you cooperated and kiss back'' '' mi you make it sound like a military operation just let people that when you ere upset i kissed you to calm down but we just kept kissing until it wasn't appropriate to just be friends anymore and we reveled that we have had feeling form each other for a while now just never acted on them'' wow '' that perfect'' we were out side the common room now so i told the portrait the pass faze and pulled him over to the window sill pushed him down and got on to his lap and i started kissing him as though it was the most normal thing in the world. by now i could feel eyes on us. we kissed for a while until i heard Ron shouting.

im looking for a beta/beta's just to help me make this story amazing i dont think i can do that on my own i have loads of ideas but want help to make it unique

pandalove xoxox


End file.
